


Dally, I'm not fragile.

by orphan_account



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny just wants Dally to stop treating him like a fragile piece of art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dally, I'm not fragile.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first smut, but it's my first smut I've ever posted. Hope you enjoy! Constructive criticism would be appreciated :)

"I want you to stop treating me like I'm going to break." Johnny hummed in annoyance. Dally looked up from the newspaper in his hands and peered over at the younger boy standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Excuse me?" Dally asked while cocking an eyebrow, he had no idea what he was talking about. "I want you to stop treating me like I'm going to break." He repeated, Dally's expression was clouded with confusion. Johnny sighed bringing his eyes to the floor, "I want you to stop treating me like I'm fragile, you treat me like I'm gonna break." He frowned, he was sick and tired of being gently handled by Dally, he wished Dally would be rough with him.

"This again?" Dally chuckled, "Johnny, we talked about this, I don't want to hurt you." He continued. Dally was a lot stronger than his lover, getting rough with him and then accidentally hurting him was the last thing he wanted. "I don't care if you hurt me." Johnny spat, Darry narrowed his eyes and shook his head in response. "If I went rough, I wouldn't be able to stop." He shrugged getting up off the couch, setting down the newspaper. He walked over to Johnny and reached out to cup his cheek. "Don't touch me." Johnny snapped, Johnny felt tears coming but he held them back. "Come on, Johnnycake don't be like this." Dally frowned stroking Johnny's cheek with his thumb, "I-It's just that-" He whimpered softly. "It's alright baby." Dally whispered soothingly, "It's just that Steve is so rough with Pony, Tim is rough with Two-Bit and Darry is rough with Soda. I want you to be like that with me. Can't you do that?" He cried out leaning his forehead on the older man's chest.

"Pony leaves Steve's house covered in marks and scratches, and I get nothing." He continued while his voice quaked, "Don't you love me?" He whispered, a loud sob escaped his mouth. Dally knew what he was talking about, Ponyboy would walk around with countless hickeys, but it broke his heart to hear Johnny question his love for him.

"Of course I love you. Where'd you get the idea that I didn't?" He asked, running his hand through Johnny's hair. "You don't treat me the same as everyone else, I'm not as fragile like you think I am." Johnny hissed, he was back to his old, snarky self in no time. "If I fucked you hard and rough, would it make you happy?" Dally sighed giving in to his lover. Johnny nodded trying to hold back his grin. 

Dally pushed him against the wall and began nipping at his neck, Johnny couldn't help but let out a stiff moan. He quickly found a sweet spot and bit down, Johnny let out a loud girl-like moan. Dally sucked gently on his skin so a large hickey would form, he wanted to mark Johnny as his. He detached from his neck and the teen whined. "Let's take this to our room." Dally whispered huskily while quickly lifting Johnny off his feet and carrying him to the bedroom. Johnny couldn't help but giggle.

Dally practically threw Johnny on their bed, "Dallas Winston!" He cried out between fits of laughter. "What? You said rough." Dally smirked undoing his belt, Johnny did the same. Johnny's laughter quickly subsided as Dally crawled on top of him only in his boxers, Johnny remained silent laying below his lover in his small, white underwear. Dally began kissing down Johnny's neck again, he moved back to the sweet spot and started sucking again. Johnny's underwear began to feel tight, he felt like they were imprisoning him. He begged and squirmed begging for his underwear to be taken off, he wanted to be released.

"You want these off?" Dally grinned playing with the waistband of Johnny's underwear, Johnny whined and bucked his hips up to his lover's hand. Dally slowly stripped them off him, he cried out softly when they were taken off. "T-Take yours off." He panted, who knew he could get worked up over something so little. "Don't worry, Johnnycake. I'll take em' off." He chuckled while doing so, Johnny felt relieved that he wasn't going to be the only one naked. Dally leaned up and kissed Johnny's brow before trailing kisses down him entire body, Dally stopped by his navel and began sucking on the tan skin. He found another sweet spot.

Johnny whimpered and balled the bed sheets in his fists, Dally continued going lower and kissed down the younger male's already hard member. Johnny's eyes fluttered closed and he threw his head back as Dally teased his tip. "You like that, Johnnycake?" Dally groaned with a smirk. "Uh huh." Johnny whimpered, he was dazed with ecstasy. "How about you blow me, and then I fuck you?" Dally grinned, he cried out and frowned. "If you blow me, I'll fuck you as hard as you want." Dally teased, Johnny practically jumped up and began sucking him as soon as he said that.

Johnny slowly took him into his mouth and sucked on the tip, Dally spat out a deep moan. He pushed himself down further and further on his lover's length to please him, he could tell he was doing a good job by all the moans escaping Dally's mouth. "J-Johnnycake." He whimpered feeling his erection grow larger, Johnny continued sucking. "I think I'm gonna-" Dally grunted feeling his balls twitch, he quickly shot his load into Johnny's mouth. 

It caught Johnny off guard, his mouth was filled with cum. "Swallow." Dally panted looking into Johnny's eyes, Johnny obliged and swallowed the semen in his mouth. He tried to smile but it was lopsided and embarrassing, he started blushing. "God. You're so beautiful, Johnnycake." Dally murmured pulling him onto his lap, "Lift your ass up." He ordered, Johnny did what was asked. He quickly grabbed a bottle of lube and squirted it on his fingers, he inserted a finger that was lube covered into Johnny. Johnny shivered and moaned, the lube was cold but it still felt great. He worked Johnny with his finger and slowly kept adding a finger as he went on. 

Johnny was on the brink of cumming, Dally removed his fingers. Johnny felt empty, he didn't like it. The older man grabbed Johnny's hips and lifted him up from his position, "Are you sure about this?" Dally pondered. "Yes, I'm sure." Johnny whined, Dally nodded as Johnny hovered his entrance above Dally's length.

Dally grabbed his member and teased Johnny's hole with it, this made Johnny whimper. Dally grabbed Johnny's hips and pushed him down slowly onto his large cock. Johnny felt tears flood his eyes, Dally wasn't all the way in but it still hurt like hell. Dally frowned, He didn't like to see his baby cry. "Baby, Are you okay?" He asked rubbing his thigh with his thumb. "Y-Yeah." Johnny panted, he nodded in response. He continued and finally brought Johnny's ass all the way down on his cock. Johnny felt full again, he liked it. 

Dally slammed Johnny's hips down on his length repeatedly, Johnny grabbed onto Dally's hips to anchor him down. "God, You're so tight, All for me." He grunted which caused Johnny to cry out, "Dally.. Right there." He moaned loudly, Dally went thrusted harder. "Oh, Dally, Please." He whined, "Dallas Winston!" He moaned again. Both of their moans filled the house.

Dally locked eyes with Johnny, Johnny's face was flustered and it made him hard, "Harder, harder, please harder." He whimpered grinding his hips down on his lover's. Dally didn't know how much more he could take, his thrusts became sloppy, his hips twitched and so did his balls. He released himself in Johnny, he was so dazed he couldn't even process the pleasure. Johnny continued to ride his boyfriend until he came (which happened very quickly), he released himself all over his stomach and Dally's. He collapsed on Dally's chest.

"T-That-" Johnny gasped, "That was amazing." He grinned from ear to ear, resting his head on Dally's sweat covered chest. "It was, Johnnycake. It most certainly was." He chuckled wrapping his arms around the small boy.


End file.
